Bookbonding
by Andrei - ddrhckrzz
Summary: Jaune was tired, he wanted to get some peace and quiet after all the things he has to deal with at Beacon everyday. Blake was bored, it was getting kind of lonely just reading on her own, so she sought for a companion to at least go with her to the Library.. Eventually the two found the other and things went from there.. A small Knightshade drabble that somehow became a oneshot.


**Bookbonding**

**Knightshade Oneshot**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while. Here's a new Knightshade fic, sadly only a oneshot. Honestly this wasn't even supposed to happen, as this mostly started out as a small random drabble over at the WiP Discord. But... well, here we are. Anyways hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

He was... a bit tired. It had been quite a while since he'd had some peace and quiet time for himself, honestly, he wondered how Ruby dealt with all the energy in her team, then again... she had near-bottomless energy so it makes sense.

Still, he just wanted some time alone for himself just to get away from it all for a moment. So he could relax and have peace. In this regard, he'd envied Blake quite a bit, with her not having much responsibility of being a leader on her shoulders she was able to just go out to the Library and have her time alone.

* * *

Blake was bored, she would often go out to the Library to read her books in silence and solitude, but lately... well, that mood just didn't come around. She usually liked her solitude but at times, a companion was needed, even if it were just one who would sit with you and lounge about while you read some books.

Blake missed that feeling from before, one of camaraderie and companionship. So she set out to look for someone who was willing enough to go with her, but also respectful enough not to bother her while she's reading.

Her teammates were definitely off that list, even if Weiss wasn't that bad of a person to spend time with, she still didn't want to deal with them, then there was JNPR... Ren is the obvious choice but then there's Nora... Pyrrha is also fine but she didn't want to interrupt her training time, and Jaune...

She frowned, she supposed it wouldn't be that bad to spend time with him. He is quite nice, if a bit goofy.

Jaune Arc it is.

* * *

Jaune was alone in his dorm room, something that didn't usually come by all that much nowadays, and he was grateful for it. He sighed happily as he lied down on his bed, ready to let sleep just take him then and there... until he heard knocking on the door.

He groaned, guess good fortunes have to come to an end sometimes... "I'm coming..." he called out, sitting up on his bed and standing up, grabbing his hoodie and wearing it over his shirt. "Didn't expect you guys to come back so soon though..." he said as he opened the door to their room, before suddenly pausing as he saw someone else standing on his door, not any of his teammates, "Blake?"

Blake smiled "Hey, you free right now?"

"Huh? Yeah, I am, why?" Jaune asked, confused by the sudden question. "What's up?"

Blake shrugged, "Just want to go spend time with a friend."

Jaune blinked, "Oh." he said, frowning, "Your teammates?"

Blake rolled her eyes, "I see them everyday and we're in the same dorm rooms."

"Ah," Jaune nodded at that, "That's true. I can understand." he said, chuckling while scratching the back of his head, "So um... where'd you want to go?"

"Library, I'm going to read. You can read your comics as well there." Blake replied, a casual smile still on her face.

"Okay? How is that—"

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes, "A reading buddy. I just want a reading buddy. Does that answer your question?"

Jaune smiled sheepishly whilst scratching the back of his head, "Y-Yeah. Sorry. I... I'll go get my stuff."

* * *

And so began their days of going to the library together to read together. At first they started reading the respective things they liked, both in silence as they sat across each other in one of the couches in the corner where nobody really went to. Jaune had been surprised about the place at first, but then he realized that he hadn't really been around the Library all that much.

Still, Jaune was happy that he had finally found some peace and quiet that he could frequently visit anytime he wishes.

Blake was quite pleased, not only was Jaune a terrific choice for her to have picked out, he was also quite well-read with some things that he was able to understand most of what she talked about whenever she went on a small rant about the books she's reading. He even gladly challenged her views whenever he saw it fit, and she enjoyed it, seeing the intellect behind Jaune Arc was something not many people would be graced with, and she was glad to see it herself.

Eventually they both started trading books and stuff to read with each other. It was quite rough for the first few times, but their encouragement to each other was enough to get them through it. Eventually they started to enjoy and appreciate each other's likes and tastes.

Jaune liked the Science Fiction and Fantasy in Blake's books and appreciated the Romance there, and Blake liked the Drama and Morality aspects in Jaune's comics and appreciated the Superhero themes in it.

They then began to expand their reading lists and Blake started to worry for her bookshelf and wondered if it would still be up to the task of keeping all her books organized. Thankfully, Jaune was there to help her with that problem as JNPR seemed to have a large space in their room.

Overall, Jaune and Blake were enjoying each other's company very much and both started to realize how they were slowly starting to grow quite fond of each other.

Blake had realized this at first, noticing how she was looking forward to their meetings more and more as the days rolled by, and always felt something was missing whenever they couldn't have one or they didn't meet on that day. Blake was nervous of it. Very much so, unused to all of these new feelings.

But it didn't really changed how she'd interacted with Jaune, they'd both still had their little discussions and debates every now and then, and Blake enjoyed them for what they were; time spent with him.

Suddenly, though, Jaune asked a question that made her even more confused with herself.

"Blake." Jaune suddenly spoke, they were in the middle of reading their usual books and comics together, but Blake still looked up at him.

"Hm?" Blake asked, raising her brow.

"If... somehow, someway, we could have the chance to be together... as in, together-together, would you take it? J-Just wondering, is all." Jaune said, looking away for a moment.

Blake felt herself blush, surprised at the sudden question. If she were to be honest, she didn't know... but... "I... I think I would take it."

"H-Huh? Why?" Jaune turned back to her, surprised,

Blake was surprised of her own words as well and was blushing brightly, but she didn't stop talking, "Beacuse it's just... you're nice, smart, dependable and you always stand up for your friends... That's... that's just... what I like about you..."

"O-Oh, okay... T-Thanks for answering Blake." Jaune said, going back to his book,

Blake just sat there, however, shocked and surprised at what just happened, first from her reaction, then to what she said, but most importantly of all... how he reacted.

D...Did Jaune not see her in the same way?

Blake was downtrodden, but she didn't let it show. She didn't dare let it show to Jaune... of all the people who would know, not him.

Jaune was confused, scared, panicked even, Blake just admitted that she liked him and yet he didn't even do anything! He just... waved it off like nothing.

He screwed it up. Big time.

* * *

Yang wasn't one to really meddle in people's relationships unlike how everyone thought of her, but this was just getting a bit ridiculous. She could clearly see that Jaune and Blake liked each other—heck, she was absolutely positive nearly everyone could see that.

But not them.

Yang looked at Blake brooding over in the corner of her bed, looking as though she was reading a book when in reality she was doing anything but that.

Yang sighed and went over to sit by Blake's bed, Blake blankly staring at her with dead eyes. By the Gods what have these two done to each other?

"Blake... you really have to snap out of this." Yang said, and Blake just slowly let out a long breath,

"Why am I so unlikable...?" Blake murmured and Yang frowned, but before she could open her mouth, Blake continued, "I just... even back then, nobody liked to be with me. To stay with me. It was like I was that weird kid everybody didn't want to get close to but didn't say anything about it..."

"Blake..."

"It's just... Maybe I should have listened to my parents. Maybe I should have stayed with them. Maybe then I'd—"

"Blake! Snap out of it!" Yang exclaimed, looking at Blake with worry, "This isn't the end if the world, Blake! Jaune's still with you!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything—"

A loud smack was heard, and Blake just stared at Yang with wide eyes while she placed a hand on her face,

"Y-Yang..."

"You think I don't know anything?! Well newsflash Blake, we're teammates, partners, friends! How the hell would I not know about this? I'm sick of seeing you go like this all the time! Not everything is your responsibility, not everything is about or because of you! We're here too Blake. All of us, all of team RWBY, and JNPR and every other friend we have here at Beacon." Yang glared at Blake with red eyes tearing up, "Blake... You're not alone... so please. Don't just push us away."

Blake started to tear up as well, "I-I'm so sorry Yang..."

"Don't be." Yang chuckled, wiping her tears, "I had to let it out someday."

"I... I guess, yeah."

"Now, Blake... Jaune doesn't hate you, he likes you, actually, he just got incredibly nervous when you suddenly confessed like that." Yang said, comforting Blake as she rubbed her hand. "You were quite forward after all, and Jaune's quite timid... so it kind of blew up somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Blake said, rolling her eyes, "I think it was more than that."

"See? You getting me now?" Yang said, smiling at Blake.

"Yeah... I guess so." Blake smiled, before sighing, "This is not going to be easy to fix."

"I wouldn't count on that. Pyrrha was quite helpful." Yang chuckled,

Blake blinked, "Pyrrha?"

"She gave you her blessing. Congrats! You are about to become Jaune's girlfriend!"

"Huh... what?" Blake sputtered out, confused,

Yang rolled her eyes, "Oh just go outside and kiss the dork already."

"W-Wait, Yang?!"

To her surprise and confusion, Jaune was outside, smiling sheepishly with his hands behind his back.

Blake's throat dried when she looked at him, "U-Uh... h-hey Jaune..." she greeted, kicking herself mentally at the stupid way she sounded. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

"H...Hey, Blake." Jaune smiled awkwardly as well. Well, at the very least the feeling was mutual, Blake thought. "I... I'm sorry about the misunderstanding a few days ago... I uh—I was nervous, like incredibly so. Heck, I was actually really stupid to not have said anything to what you said when I have feelings myself but uh..."

Blake smiled at this, she supposed Jaune was still Jaune in the end. A clumsy old goofball. But a goofball that she liked. Hers. "Oh just come here already." Blake said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

His smell... it will certainly get more addicting as the time goes on.

After she finished with the kiss, she stared at Jaune, laughing as he had a stupid look on his face.

Jaune pouted at her before sighing and smiling at her. "Well, that's only fair, I guess. But, um... I heard you wanted something so I wanted to get it..." he said before handing her a small hardbound novel.

Blake looked at the cover and her eyes widened. A hardbound signed copy of her favorite novel... T-This...

"I-I heard how much you liked this novel and thought that as a recompense, I would get you a signed copy of it just for you to enjoy. I know it's not much, but I—"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you so much Jaune..." Blake said, tears welling in her eyes as she held the book close to her. "This is the most thoughtful gift I've ever received..."

"Ah... You're welcome. Anything for you, Blake." Jaune smiled, chukling a bit.

"How can I ever repay you...?"

"Well... a date would be nice."

Blake stared at him, before smiling, "Saturday Night, pick me up at 7?"

"It would be an honor." Jaune said, making Blake chuckle.

"A date it is, then."

* * *

**A/N: So I actually honestly really want to plot out a decent Knightshade story that's longer than just a few thousand words, but I haven't really been able to get a decent idea that I can use for it. So uh... if you guys have ideas or anything I'd be happy to listen. Shoot me a PM or a message on Discord, thanks for reading!**


End file.
